The surprise of the new kids
by memelee0101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Suna no Gaara
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction that I ever made so wish me luck

****************Chapter 1: The New Kids*************

"Yamanaka! Hyuga! Guess what!"

"Whats up Haruno" Ino said

"Whats wrong?" Hinata said once Sakura was in front of the two trying to catch her breath.

Once she was able to speak she said "Didn't you hear?"

Hinata and Ino looked at each other and then back at Haruno. Giving her an confused look.

With a slight of courage, Hinata spoked. "hear what?

"OMG you guys don't know"

Again, giving a confused look, they waited for her to continue.

"Theres going to be new students today."

"yeah, so? We get new students almost ever day" Ino didn't get the point of the new information. She didn't really care about the new student. Unless...

"The new students are guys. But not just one there's two of them!" Sakura said while she jumped up and down excitedly.

"NO WAY!"

"Way!"

The other girls looked at each other once again and started jumping along side with Sakura. Theres more girls than guys at Konoha High school so its very rare to get transfers to the school. Especially when its two.

While the girls are jumping up and down like crazy people, they didn't notice that the heir to the Nara corporation and the Uchiha district passing by them.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said under his breath and Saskue chuckle under his breath at the Nara.

"Hey, if you guys don't want to be late I suggest u stop squealing and come on!"

" Oh yeah come on" Ino siad grabing the girls and running to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2:? What

**********Chapter 2*********

" The remote interior angle are the non adjacent angles to the exterior angles. The measure of a exterior angle of a..." Iruka-sensei said being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sigh" He said with an annoyed look on his face. He hates getting interrupted in class, especially by these two. "Come in! YOUR LATE!"

The door opened, revealing two teenagers. "Aww! You missed us that bad?" The taller one of the two said. He had a mixture of yellow and orange hair. He had a pink shirt with white writing that says 'real men wears pink', black jeans and red converse.

" Nah bro, thats not his 'I miss you' face, thats just a fucked up face" the other boy said. He was a little shorter that the blondish kid. His hair was bloody red, the same color as his tattoo above his left eye. His shirt was purple and it said "come at me bro". He also had black jeans abut with purple converse.

"No bro I think that's just his regular face"

"Hmm you may be right"

" Remind me again why they accept you to this school?" Iruka-sensei said with annoyance.

"Because you love us?" the read head said

"Because shes our grandmother?" The blond one said

With a sigh, "Please introduce yourself to the class and take your seats. Sit anywhere it doesn't matter." Iruka-sensei told them.

"Hey whats up! My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki of the Hokage corporation. Grandson of Jiraya and Tsunade who owns the school. I love ramen and music. My birthday is on October 10th." The blond now known is Naruto said.

"My name is Suna no Gaara, son of the president of the Kazekage corporation. Youngest from my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." The red head (Gaara) said.

Once Gaara said Temaris name, Shikamaru, the laziest boy in the class, looked up, noticing the two in the classroom.

"Holy shit" Shika was lucky, only Gaara and Naruto heard him. The both glanced at his way but focused back at the class. Gaara continued

"I like anything sweet, very much cookies and like Naruto I like music. My birthday is January 19."

Once done, they both went to take their seats. To get to their seats they had to pass Shikamaru's seat and giving him a note.

**"Meet us at the waterfall after school." **

After reading the note, he put his head down, thinking of questions to ask and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

********Chapter 3*********

-Ino's p.o.v-

"Hey Sakura! Over here" I called from the table.

"Hey Ino hey everyone" She said as she sat. from left of me is Sakura and Shikamaru, to my right is Hinata and Neji. Across from us sat TenTen, Lee, Sasuke and Sai.

"Omg did you see the new kids?" TenTen said excitedly.

"I really like the blond one! Did you see his eyes! Omg so blue like the sea!" I said.

"Don't drown" Shikamaru said making everyone laughed. I pouted.

"I don't see the big deal with them" Sasuke said, getting a glare from all the girls at the table until Shikamaru got up unexpectedly and walked out. Everyone watched him leave and was very confused. Even me.

*****To naruto, garra and shika******

-third person-

"Hey guys. Its been long time no see" Shika said while walking to the duo.

"To true dude" Naruto said as he gave a hand shake to Shika

"What you couldn't wait till after school?" Gaara asked giving his own hand shake.

" Nope" They all laughed

"It surprises me" Naruto said

"What does?" the other two asked

"Nothing changed in the last 6 year we been gone."

"yes there is" Naruto and Gaara looked at shika with astonishment and confusion

"Like what?"

"Well.. the girls go louder and girly and I watch clouds"

Their sweat dropped. "You stilled watch clouds" Gaara said

"...oh" They started to laughing at Shika laziness.


	4. Chapter 4

********Chapter 4************

"So how it been for the past six years since you guys haven't been here. Where did you guys go?" Shika ask Naruto

"Well, we've been everywhere and anywhere." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I know that dumbass but like where did you go? Dude you haven't been here in six years so you cant tell me nothing that you guys didn't do anything." Naruto may be Shika's friend but he can be a smartass.

Naruto chuckled "You want to know where we went and what happened? Like every detail."

Shika glared at the yellow knucklehead. Of course he would want to know. For the past Six years he had not heard any word from Naruto or Gaara. Now that they're back, he would want to know every detail.

"Of course he would want to know. Don't be an ass" Gaara said to Naruto smirking.

"Okay, okay." He sighs, "Once we left Konoha, we went to the Village hidden in the Sound. We stayed there for a few months but we had to leave because a fight broke out. My Parents and Gaara's mom was in that fight to protect us and they end up dead…"

Shikamaru was shoked. He loved Naruto's and Gaara's parents as his own. He couldn't believe that they would die so easily and it broke his heart. When he didn't wanna go home he would go to them.

"After that me and Gaara went to the sound village to tell his dad about it. He didn't know how to respond so we went to berry her in the garden. She loved flowers so it was the best place for her."

Shika remembered that Gaara's dad was hardly there. To him it was always about his work. That's why his ma moved to Konoha with Naruto's parents.

"Then went to the Waterfalls to berried my parents. It was my mom's hometown so I knew it was the right place for her. While we were there we meet some of my moms friends from childhood so they told us some stuff about her. She actually met my dad when she moved to Konoha when she was five. I never knew that. From then on we just traveled to different places made some new friends but that's it."

"Im sorry bro from your lost." Naruto was a brother that he never had. Naruto was family. When they were younger, HE was jellous at Naru's relationship with his dad. He looked up to them and he still does. It would never change.

"It's okay I guess…I try not to think about it. I distract myself by keep moving and do things…" Naruto's whole posture just changed in the matter of seconds. His aura is usually yellow and orange but now its purple and blue. "What about you? Did you do anything since we were gone?" Gaara asked.

The three walked to the ramen shop and sat down and started to talk about random things while they wait for their food. Naruto of course, ordered beef ramen with two eggs in it. Shikamaru and Gaara both got fish with rice and miso soup. It was like they never left.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter5: Wow Just Wow********

"H-hey Ino-chan?" Hinata said

"Hmm?"

"What do y-you think of G-Gaara-kun and N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. I think Naruto is cute but I really don't know him well, same with Gaara. If I talk to them yeah but I don't know. But if I have to choose I would choose Naruto." She says with a grin as she keeps on thinking about it. "What about you?"

Hinata started to blush very deeply. "Ummm…" she started to look around, to see something to distract her. She was nervous to answer her. "I k-kind of like G-gaara-kun but yeah but I don't know him v-very well."

"Well, who know's. Me might but in time"

********In class (Ino p.o.v.)**********

As me and Hinata walks into class, we noticed that Gaara and Naruto is siting behind our seats but is talking to two people that I have never meet before. They looked familiar but I cant remember where I seen them. We sat down at our desk and we started to read. Well, one of us, I pretended while I listen to their convo.

"So what do you think? Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked the Blond girl. She had four ponytails that reminded me of Ten ten's but She had two of them.

"Hmm I might take your offer… If…"

Once she said if, Naruto started getting nervous and scared. I watched him and he looked cute when he's scared.

"If you let me drive HunnyBunny then yeah we have a deal."

Naruto had a horror look on his face as he kept on thinking about it. He looked like he wasn't going to survive. He wanted to run. To run far away. He was about to get up but then she grabbed him and put him into a headlock. I was about to say something but Naruto beat me to it.

"Okay. Okay Temari. You got it. It's a deal so let me go!"

The girl now known as Temari let go of him and started to jump around. I don't like her. She seems too close to Naruto for comfort. Yeah I admit that I am jealous but I can't help it. I like him.

"Thank you Naru-nii!" She yelled while she leaped out of the classroom. She left as fast as she came. The guy that Temari was with was still here and like Naruto he looked afraid. He looked at Naruto with sympathy.

"I feel sorry for you man." He said giving Naruto a pat on the back.

"Why?"

"'Cuz she's going to wreck you car. Again"

"I know man. I don't even know how she got her license in the first place."

The guy chuckled "Nether do I and I don't want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

********Chapter 6: So much Drama*******

_******Regular p.o.v*******_

Watching the guy that was talking to Naruto leave, Ino decided to approach Naruto. She was jealous of the girl that was all over Naruto and she wanted to figure out why. Terming around her chair she looked at him while he was writing notes.

"Ne ne, Naruto-kun?

"Nanii?" He asked as his eyes never left his paper.

"How come you're scared of that Temari girl?" Ino was worried that Naruto might like that girl more than her. Even though she doesn't know Temari well, she can't help but feel jealous of her relationship between her and Naruto. Even if there was a relationship. She was just too close for comfort.

Naruto tensed up at Temari's name, remembering all the cruel things she did to him when nothing went her way. "She's Gaara's older sister. She is a senior in this school. When she sees something that she wants, she would find many ways to get it. She would try anything and I mean anything."

"Hmmm. Okai"

Ino turned back around, relieved at Naruto's answer that he gave her.

Naruto, finally glancing at Ino, but with a confused expression. It confused him why she suddenly asked that question. He shrugged his shoulders and focused back on the lesson.

_*******After lunch*******_

Hinata was late for class. Again. Ino dragged her into the girls bathroom a few minutes before lunch was over. She thought she just got to fix her make-up again. It only takes two minutes. Boy was she wrong.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Oh. My. Gosh! Hina you should have seen the way she looked at him." Ino said while she put black eyeliner on.

"Who?"

"Temari!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Ino. Even though they are childhood friends, she can't help wonder what goes on in her head. Ino has always been a drama queen but she's a good friend. Just difficult sometimes. Hinata didn't know Temari. The only thing she could remember a girl talking to Naruto before class started. She did look familiar but she didn't really care so she tuned them out.

"Oh."

Ino sighed "She was practically drooling over him! Can you believe that?" Ino hated when she was jealous. It was the bad side of her. Hinata was not even paying any attention to Ino. She was thinking about Garra.

"If she likes him then this is war. I would fight for Naruto until he tells me that I'm annoying and doesn't like me." Ino said as she put all her make-up away and with Hinata right behind her, coming out of the bathroom together, looking triumph.

**FLASHBACK END**

Just in a few minutes Hinata would be near her classroom. She stated

to slow down. She heard music playing. It wasn't just any music. Singing. Singing and a piano. She noticed that she was in front of a music room and stopped to look who was playing. She opened the door slowly and peaked in to see Gaara and Naruto. Gaara was singing. Naruto was playing the piano. They played so beautiful and could not take my eyes off of them. Mostly Gaara.

_-Song: Alligator sky by owl city._

"Umm..Hinata?"

"HUH!?" HInata jumped. She didn't notice that Gaara was walking towards her while he was singing. By the time the song was finished, Gaara was standing right in front of her.

"So, how was it..?" Gaara asked

His sea green eyes stared at her silver, waiting for her answer. Her voice was caught in her throat. She would have forgotten to breathe if he didn't grab her hand.

"Hinata?"


End file.
